marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers
. (1963) Their success has resulted in various splinter-teams and spin-off teams, both nationwide and worldwide, and with different members. |alternative1 = Royal Avengers |alternative2 = Ape-Vengers |alternative3 = Scavengers |exclude1 = Avengers (1,000,000 BC) |exclude2 = Avengers (Onslaught Reborn) |exclude3 = Avengers Artificial Intelligence Squad |exclude4 = Avengers Academy |exclude5 = Avengers (Heroes Reborn) |exclude6 = Avengers (Hydra) |exclude7 = Avengers (Doctor Doom's) |exclude8 = Avengers of the Supernatural |exclude9 = Avengers (1950s) |exclude10 = Avengers (Kree) |exclude11 = Avengers Compound Support Staff |exclude12 = Avengers Support Crew |exclude13 = Avengers Unity Division |exclude14 = Avengers West Coast |exclude15 = Avengers (Osborn) |exclude16 = Avengers Empire |exclude17 = Avengers Infinity |exclude18 = Avengers (A.I.) |exclude19 = Avengers A.I. |exclude20 = Avengers (Earth-91119) |exclude21 = Avengers Initiative |exclude22 = Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-12041) |exclude23 = Avengers (1,000 AD) |include1 = Avengers (Earth-6871) |include2 = Revengers (Earth-9047); Revengers (Earth-9047).jpg |include3 = Revengers (Earth-10011); Revengers (Earth-10011) from Nova Vol 7 6 001.jpg |include4 = Avenger Package; Heroes for Hire, Inc. (Earth-989192) from Exiles Vol 1 26 0001.jpg |include5 = Avengers (Earth-30309) |include6 = Avengers (Earth-TRN665) |include7 = Avengers (Earth-19121) |include8 = Superior Avengers; Superior Avengers (Earth-Unknown) from Mighty Avengers Vol 2 5.INH 0001.jpg |include9 = Avengers (Earth-TRN759) |includeComic1 = Avengers (Unknown Reality); Avengers (Earth-Unknown) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 001.jpg |includeComic2 = Avengers (Unknown Reality); Avengers (Earth-Unknown) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg |includeComic3 = Avengers (Unknown Reality); Avengers (Earth-Unknown) from Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 3 0001.png |includeGame1 = Avengers (Earth-91119); Avengers (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0002.png | Others1 = Avengers Initiative; Marvel's The Avengers film poster 020.jpg | Others2 = Dark Avengers; Dark Avengers (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 20 0002.jpg | Others3 = Iron Avengers; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997) (cut).jpg | Others4 = Next Avengers; Next Avengers (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 002.jpg | Others5 = Ultron's Avengers; Avengers (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others6 = A.I.vengers; A.I.vengers (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others7 = Brooklyn Avengers; Brooklyn Avengers (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 129.1 0001.jpg | Others8 = Squirrel Avengers Initiative; Squirrel Avengers Initiative (Earth-616) from Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe! Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others9 = Stone Age Avengers; Avengers (1,000,000 BC) (Earth-616) from Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 Midtown Comics Exclusive Double Gatefold Variant.jpg | Others10 = Avengers of 1,000 AD; Thor's Avengers (Earth-616) from King Thor Vol 1 4 001.png | Others11 = Armored Avengers; Armored Avengers (Earth-776) from What If? Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others12 = Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive; No Image Team.jpg | Others13 = Judgment League Avengers; Judgment League Avengers (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg | Others14 = Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.); No Image Team.jpg | Others15 = Avengers Federation; Avengers Federation (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others16 = Avengers Empire; Avengers Empire (Earth-14161) from Avengers A.I. Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Others17 = Avengers Infinity; Avengers Infinity (Earth-14622) from What If Age of Ulton Vol 1 5 002.jpg | Others18 = A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative; A.V.E.N.G.E.R.S. Initiative (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others19 = Early Bird Avengers; Early Bird Avengers (Earth-21011).jpg | Others20 = Portland Avengers; Earth-46421 from Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration Vol 1 1.jpg | Others21 = X-Avengers; X-Avengers (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Others22 = Kree Avengers; Kree Avengers (Earth-99315) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 16.jpg | Related1 = 50-State Initiative; Avengers Initiavive number 1.jpeg | Related2 = Force Works; Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 3 Portacio Variant Textless.jpg | Related3 = Hydra Four; Peter Parker (Earth-616) and Hydra Four (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 523 0001.jpg | Related4 = Revengers; Revengers (Earth-616) from Avengers Annual Vol 4 1 0001.png | Related5 = Super Hero Squad; Super Hero Squad (Earth-91119).JPG | Related6 = Ultimates; Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 7 Coipel Variant Textless.jpg | Related7 = Queen’s Vengeance; Avengers Vol 3 2.jpg | Related8 = Avengers (Heroes Reborn); Avengers Vol 2 1.jpg | Related9 = Avengers (Onslaught Reborn); Avengers (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.jpg | Related10 = Avengers (Warp World); Infinity Wars Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg | Related11 = Champions of the Realm; Champions of the Realm (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related12 = Unvengers; Unvengers (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Related13 = Animals; Animals (Earth-34882) from What If? Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Related14 = Gatherers; Gatherers (Multiverse) from Avengers Vol 1 363 0002.jpg | New Header1 = Active Avengers teams | New Header1_1 = Avengers; Avengers Vol 8 1 eBay Exclusive Variant Textless.jpg | New Header1_2 = Avengers West Coast; West Coast Avengers Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg | New Header1_3 = Avengers World; Avengers World (Earth-616) from Avengers No Road Home Vol 1 9 001.jpg | New Header1_4 = War Avengers; War of the Realms Strikeforce The War Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header2 = Defunct Avengers teams | New Header2_1 = Avengers (Hydra); Secret Empire Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg | New Header2_2 = Avengers A.I.; Avengers A.I. Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header2_3 = Avengers Academy; Avengers Academy Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | New Header2_4 = Avengers Unity Division; Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 24 Textless.jpg | New Header2_5 = Cosmic Avengers; Infinity Wars Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | New Header2_6 = Great Lakes Avengers; Great Lakes Avengers (Earth-616) from West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 Cover.jpg | New Header2_7 = Mighty Avengers (Iron Man); Mighty Avengers Vol 1 26 Textless.jpg | New Header2_8 = Mighty Avengers (Luke Cage); Mighty Avengers (Infinity) (Earth-616) 001.jpg | New Header2_9 = New Avengers; The New Avengers (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | New Header2_10 = New Avengers (Sunspot); New Avengers Vol 4 11 Textless.jpg | New Header2_11 = Secret Avengers (Black Ops); Secret Avengers (Black Ops Unit) (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 1 22 Cover.jpg | New Header2_12 = Secret Avengers (Civil War); Secret Avengers (Civil War) (Earth-616) from Civil War Vol 1 6.JPG | New Header2_13 = U.S.Avengers; U.S.Avengers Vol 1 3 Siqueira Variant Textless.jpg | New Header2_14 = Young Avengers; Young Avengers (Earth-616) from Young Avengers Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | New Header2_15 = 1950s Avengers; New Avengers Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg | New Header2_16 = Astonishing Avengers; Magneto Vol 3 11 Textless.jpg | New Header2_17 = Avengers Idea Mechanics; New Avengers Vol 4 1 Solicit.jpg | New Header2_18 = Avengers of the Supernatural; Avengers of the Supernatural (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | New Header2_19 = Doctor Doom's Avengers; Avengers (Doctor Doom's) (Earth-616) from Avengers World Vol 1 16 001.png | New Header2_20 = Secret Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.); Secret Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 3 1 Shalvey Variant cover.jpg | New Header2_21 = Skrull subversives; Skrull Cows (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 1 92 0001.jpg | New Header2_22 = Underground Avengers; Secret Empire Underground Vol 1 1 Albuquerque Variant Textless.jpg }} ro:Avengers